


早晨光

by YZSW_MOTSoul



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YZSW_MOTSoul/pseuds/YZSW_MOTSoul
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship





	早晨光

国际三禁  
ooc，手生，雷，慎  
会有一个同背景的续篇叫 电花火石  
具体什么时候写完看我复习得怎么样呜呜呜呜呜

\- - - -

夏之光去交请假单的时候刚刚下体能课，一张纸被捏在手心里，递出去都是汗津津的。

他不是要人操心的小孩。同龄人男孩子很少有他这样沉得住气的，个个找尽借口要从逼仄的练习室溜出去透一口气。他不会，连生病都要戴着口罩来，然后一身冷汗被勒令回去躺好吃药。  
舞蹈老师只是扫了一眼单子就把它放到一边，就问他高考的事情。

还是学表演吧。怎么问都还是这句话。夏之光语气有点落寞，知道老师觉得自己可惜。他自己也觉得可惜。

老师啧了一声，手上的笔转两圈，叮一声敲在镜子上，眉头皱得像是在教训不好好听话的坏学生。  
你还小，又不用急着赚钱，想转行不能再等两年吗。

被汗水黏在一起的刘海有点扎眼，夏之光把它撩起来。他想起刚到上海的时候，第一次去理发，因为35块的高价收费吓到哭着给妈妈打电话。

那个时候的他像是闯进深海，在大城市里慢慢溺亡。两年下来，他依然没有学会用腮呼吸，整座城市里唯一熟悉的是高铁站。他喜欢那个地方，每次到高铁站去，要么是要回家，要么是回来了。

好几次走的时候就不想再回来了，跟站台边柱子底下的野草说拜拜喽，我要放弃了。但每一次隔半个月，又会很不好意思地拎着大包小包过去蹲下，又是我，我回来啦。

请假是因为翟潇闻约他三四回，实在推脱不掉。他第一次接连拒绝翟潇闻，对方就闹，夏之光你什么意思，你忙什么，你忙死了。

夏之光想说他们挺久没有见面了，因此他有点抗拒——近乡情怯。但这种情绪本身就有些不可理喻，所以他说好吧，那我去请假。

两个人隔着地铁闸机验票口的栏杆两厢无话。夏之光前一天多在练习室待了几个小时，嗓子有点干，自己感觉有点着凉，特地戴了口罩穿了长袖外套。翟潇闻在手机上戳戳点点，一边查百度一边下软件，死活不肯七块钱买一张单程票。

“你好无聊。”夏之光看到他的金边眼镜起了一点点雾，但很开心地跑过来跟他并肩，心情也变得好了起来。

翟潇闻推他：“你不懂，这叫融入新城市的第一步。”

夏之光想了想说：“待会儿我陪你去办张交通卡吧，挺有用的。”  
虽然他自己那张平时都不怎么用。

翟潇闻说好哦！  
他在地下铁的冷气里搓手臂，递给夏之光一只耳机，放的是他从来没有听过的歌。

两个人去看了场电影，吃学校门口的咖喱饭。翟潇闻偷偷带他溜进宿舍，拎出一小袋复习资料，拿出哥哥的语气正色，跟他讲要好好高考。

夏之光被他逗笑，拍拍他的头发说知道了哥哥，谢谢哥哥。

室友路过的时候看到夏之光的表情，瞪大了眼睛，用手肘推翟潇闻八卦：“男朋友？”

“你别瞎说！”翟潇闻举起拳头虚晃一下，没有打到实处。室友就笑着走开了，回头朝夏之光致意一下。走廊上挺多人跟翟潇闻打招呼，夏之光想，翟潇闻就是翟潇闻，在这里适应得真好。

本来他每年回家都可以去找翟潇闻，他们的联系一直没有断过，一个人在上海哭完也会给翟潇闻发消息。但后来两年他老是找借口说不行，躲在家里不肯出门，像是害怕见到他一样。

夏之光一个人回去公司，打开那个袋子看，几本笔记，还有一张书单，红红绿绿写着标记，贴着张小企鹅形状的便签纸。

他们吃饭的时候，翟潇闻给他翻舞蹈学院的录取分数线。所有人都问他你还学不学跳舞，只有翟潇闻认定他会坚持下去，问都没有问。

夏之光从地铁站出来的时候，路灯都亮了。从这里回到公司还有十分钟的车程，但晚饭后他又陪翟潇闻吃了一份冰激凌，所以想走回去。他路过一所中学，学生下晚自修从里面走出来，有两个是用跑的，校门口来接的家长里里外外围了好几层。

他站在街对面看了一会儿，然后走开，找一个安静一点的地方给翟潇闻打电话。

到了呀。翟潇闻很快就接起来。

小翟。夏之光叫他，我要是不学跳舞了……

他说不下去，鼻头一下子酸起来，脑袋倚到电线杆上。翟潇闻在那边愣了一下，说，学什么都好啦。  
如果坚持下去太难了，我还是希望你开心一点。我今天和你出来，感觉你最近过得不是很开心。光光，现在知道我学校怎么走了，不开心要来找我，知道了没有？

夏之光把电话挂掉，一个人在安静的小巷子里蹲在电线杆边，哭完发现没有纸巾，用口罩擦掉眼泪鼻涕，丢到垃圾箱里。

两个人既不是亲戚，也不是什么亲梅竹马。认识的时候十三岁，翟潇闻看他跳舞，在台下啪啪啪鼓掌，跳下凳子喊，你好厉害哦。

是学校晚会的彩排。别人朝声源望，善意地笑笑。夏之光却闹了个大脸红，听完流程之后看也不看他一下，就往后台跑。

翟潇闻翻上舞台，跟过去拦住他：“我叫翟潇闻，你叫什么名字呀？”

后来知道翟潇闻把节目清单上，长得好看的，或者会唱会跳的同学都搭讪了个遍的时候，夏之光简直瞳孔地震，嚷嚷着翟潇闻你欺骗我感情。被狠狠嘲笑一顿。  
但那确实是学校里第一个这样夸他的人。

那时候他已经不好好在学校上课了，常常待在舞室里。有时候翟潇闻偷偷溜晚自习过来看他，但大多时候是夏之光回学校拿作业，顺便就等到晚自习结束，到楼上去等他。两个人一包膨化食品边走边抢边吃，一路走回家。

翟潇闻喜欢唱歌。夏之光知道。但他不会去学唱歌。

“咱家没这条件，不学这种砸钱的东西。”  
翟潇闻学他爸爸的语气，不知道哪个字踩在夏之光的笑点上，听得他哈哈哈笑了一路。

笑完也落寞下来，夏之光说，我们家其实也是这个意思，但我不学就是不甘心。

翟潇闻说，诶呀你不一样，你有天赋嘛！

又是这句话。夏之光被他夸得耳根红红的，你老是这么夸我，我可要当真了。

本来就是这样嘛。翟潇闻漫不经心地笑，蹦蹦跳跳的，一脚一个踩地上的影子。

“你以后出去当大明星，就等于是替我完成在舞台上唱歌的愿望啦。”

夏之光提着大包小包的行李，蹲在高铁站台那根柱子底下，发现一个春节过去，野草早就被清理掉了。

他叹了口气，回公司的路上碰到一只小野猫，干干净净又奶呼呼的。应该是隔壁学校的学生喂的，跑了出来。

他回宿舍收拾完东西，抱着试试看的心态带着包饼干走出来，小野猫躲到绿化带的小角落，和小巷子交叉的地方，看到他很有灵性地喵喵两声，让夏之光发现它。

夏之光松了口气，总算找到一个能说话的，于是走过去，蹲下喂猫。

我今年也没有去见小翟。他小声讲。

我好想他哦……但我也不知道自己在怕什么。最近和他发消息也发得少了，都是他给我打电话，问我过得开不开心，有没有受伤。

我在躲他，因为我好像有点喜欢他。他给猫猫顺毛，掰碎了小饼干递过去。脚有点麻，他就坐在台阶上。

但我只敢跟你说啦……

我想回家，想去做一个正常的职业，想赚钱，想告诉小翟我喜欢他。

但是我想站到舞台上。

小猫吃饱，绕过他跑走了。夏之光还没反应过来，来不及拦它，就让他跑掉了。

小翟说，他在舞台上看到我，就是看到他自己。我不知道他还记不记得。但我记得。

再坚持一下下吧。  
夏之光对自己说。

-tbc-


End file.
